dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miyuki Himura
Miyuki Himura ''(火村紅; Himura Miyuki)'' is the protagonist of RxR: The Red Riot and a close acquantance to Issei Hyoudou, being a second-year in Kagami High and a habitant of Kagami town, a small city near Kuoh Town. The son of ichigo and Akihiko Himura and living in Kagami Town since birth, he's the descendant of Baraqiel and therefore a long-lost relative of Akeno Himejima, making him in-laws with Issei. One day, rummiging around Akeno's place, Issei discovered a small memo book from Baraqiel and soon discovered the link between Miyuki and the latter, propting him in searching for the boy in interest and as a possible member of the Grigori after the sealing of Azazel. Profile Appearance Miyuki is a feminine, androgynous and slender young man which Issei describes as being as cute and pretty-looking as Gasper, although he seems to be quite tall for his age. Of shoulder-length black hair and piercing purple eyes, Issei recognizes that he has an aura not unlike a fallen angel's and just like one, he's eerie pale and has somewhat a malignant aura around him, despite his looks being quite innoffensive. When using his Sacred Gear, Miyuki's fingertips turn black. As a student of Kagami High, he's usually wearing the typical uniform of white shirt, black coat, checked pants and brown pants, while in laisure he tends to wear white clothes and pants, as he also is never seen without gloves. After joining Issei and being a part of the Grigori, he starts using the typical coat as a member as a hat. Personality Miyuki is, above all else, a clean-freak, a paranoid and a coward: because of the history his family has with bad luck, in which all the members from his father's side(which Baraqiel rooted of) died young and in various, even idiotic manners, Miyuki is meticulous, careful, cautious and attentive to the point of paranoia. He never drinks or eats anything that has been passed its experation date, making him dismiss the pancakes his mother did for him, and is quick to also look inside his shoes and clothes in order to avoid meeting some insects in it. He's also seen to avoid touching anything without gloves and whenever he meets someone that might pose a threat, he's quick to do all of their biddings as long as they stop harassing him, as seem with the bullies at the start of the fanfic. Even people that he thinks are trustworthy, such as Issei, are a target of his paranoia, and he would use his Sacred Gear to put trackers on him and observe his every move and lie to his face in order to keep the façade of a harmless highschooler. His monologues and the narration, however, implies that he doesn't take pleasure in those, and in fact feels guilty about it. Despite such, Miyuki seems to like to live a life without care, as he doesn't want to start fights and is quick to make friends with, disposing a more friendly, pleasant and approachable side. He likes to offer food to others and likes to perform outdoor shows in order to gain money and buy video-games. While a coward most of the time, when someone is in danger, he might be the last to jump into action. Despite his initial disbelief on the supernatural, Miyuki was fast to accept his heritage and pay his respects not only for Akeno, but Issei as well since he's married into it, quick to call him his 'in-law' and to accept his condition to not meet the Grigori while Akeno is angry with Baraqiel. When translated, he speaks in a Kyoto dialect, which is polite yet distant. Akeno claims that Miyuki is a 'good boy'. History Miyuki is a member of the Himura Family, descendant of Baraqiel ever since he had sex with one of his mistresses, a high-class prostitute and Miyuki's Great-great-great-great-grandmother, Karen Himura. Despite having fallen angel blood, all members of the Himura family were known to have lived very short lives due to their arrogance and short-sightness, as Miyuki's great-grandfather died trying to wrestle a mountain lion and his grandfather abandoned his family in order to become an explorer, only to die of dysentery soon after by eating some poisonous wide berries. Five years prior the start of the fic, Miyuki's father died of cancer and such event triggered Miyuki's carefulness and paranoia, always thinking something or someone is out there to kill him. In order to avoid an early death, he created a list in order to prevent disasters or how to deal with iminent or possible threats in his life. Studying also every book in order to know possible cures and antidotes in case of diseases or poisoning. It was during such time he also awakened his Sacred Gear, Trickester Tune, and started to perform some outdoor shows in order to gain money and ease his mother's burden to take care of two after his father's death. Meanwhile, Issei discovered his existence by a memo book written by Baraqiel during his youth, which linked him to Miyuki through a mistress and also causing Akeno's wrath. Powers & Abilities Superhuman Speed -''' Despite his mostly human heritage, Miyuki has shown to be able to run faster than an average human without the assistance of magic, even being able to outrun assassins and cars for a quick period of time. One example of such was when, during an investigation, he was challenged by a famous runner and was able to sprint 26km/h for a few minutes before the runner himself made a mistake and tripped himself to death while Miyuki was saved, although he claims he had to rest for a week after it. 'Superhuman endurance -' Miyuki is able to withstand a great amount of punishment that would otherwise seriously injured or even cripple a normal human, as shown that he was able to hold his breath for more than 5 minutes without fainting or having all of his ribs broken and still get up after a hit. 'Wits -' Miyuki's most valuable asset during missions and conflicts, however, are his wits and overall intelligence in dealing with challenges and threats. Reading several books and learning how to survive in some situations, he has knowledge about most of the animal kingdom and how to deal in cases of emergency such as pierced or stuck lungs, poisoning or bloodloss, also translating in being quite versatile and intelligence using his own Sacred Gear. He also knows how to speak at least 3 languages and to communicate with sign language or hand signals. 'Novice Archer -' Miyuki is a member of the archery club and as such he's some mastery in the arts of bow and arrow, although he admits he's not very good at it. 'Electric immunity -' Being a descendant of Baraqiel, although he does not possess any light element or holy lightning abilities, Miyuki is able to withstand powerful electric discharges against himself without much damage, even surviving a level of electricity that would otherwise kill a normal human or even a low-class devil, even calling it 'unpleasant'. Equipments Trickster Tune '''Trickster Tune( ), also known as Ode for the Miracle, is Miyuki's sacred Gear, which takes the shape of small black dots on the tip of his fingertips, discovered a few months before the events of the fanfic and since then used as a way to entertain people in outdoor shows. It is unknown if Miyuki has any mastery over it or it is aware of the intricacies regarding Sacred Gears, but he's able to use it freely and is shown to have some knowledge regarding its limits, giving him endless potential for grown. Trickster Tune's main ability is the power to convert innanimate objects into living organisms of various effects, be it an animal or a plant. By touching any small object with the tip of his fingers, Miyuki is able to convert it in living beings, which are able to move freely in the enviroument or receive simple commands from him, as seen he's able to turn a tracker into a fly which stuck undedected into Issei's pocket or turn several yen notes into butterflies before being stolen, flying away from his bully's wallet back to his possession after a while. Miyuki seems to be able to control when and into what something will transform, as he could simply snap his fingers for the yen notes to turn into butterflies. What are the limitations of what of how big something can be converted is unknown, but Miyuki is able to created a small tree from the broken pavement and morph his briefcase into a snake. Those animals and plants, while they are considered living beings however, do not need standard fuctions such as breathing or eating, but they are able to produce venoms and other mechanisms of their respective forms, such as snakes being able to track heat or a bat being able to locate something through echolocation. Even when transformed, those animals still carry the properties of their previous forms, as seen when Kokuto tried to use fire against an attacking snake, only for it to explode and reveal itself as a gasoline container or when Miyuki was still able to track Issei down despite the tracker still being transformed into a fly. However, Trickster Tune has a few drawbacks: For starters, in order to life to come forth, Miyuki needs to be in an adequate enviroument in order to do so, which means he's unable to use his Sacred Gear if he finds himself surrounded by flames or in frozen temperatures. Another drawback is that while the objects morphed are considered living beings, Miyuki is unable to clone people or make life come to its fullest, meaning that cannot produce oxygen or body heat. If for whatever reason a being cease to fuction, it will turn back into the components that it came from, as seen when Kokuto smashed the fly pursuing him and consequentially broke the tracker it has turned itself into. Also, the transformation is only capable to withstand itself only 5m from Miyuki, and any being will turn back into its original components once out of that range. Behind the scenes * Images and appearance based on the character Boogiepop from the Boogiepop and the others novel. It's Sacred Gear and abilities are also based on Gold experience from JoJo Part 5: Vento Aureo. * Like the members of the Himejima clan, Miyuki is named after a tone of red: In his case, his name, Miyuki, is the alternative reading for the kanji for "Crimson"(紅''), usually spelled as "Kurenai". His surname, "Himura"(火村), means "Burning village". * Miyuki's anniversary is January 6th, making him a capricorn, the zodiac shaped like a fish-goat ''hybrid. * Miyuki's lucky number is 16 and his card is the Tower. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Hellhound